


Dark Cream

by DiegoonNio



Series: Sinful Sundays [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, blowjob, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: Before getting possessed, Thancred was enjoying time with a stranger. One night he got lucky... or did he?
Relationships: Lahabrea/Thancred Waters
Series: Sinful Sundays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700401
Kudos: 17





	Dark Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I say this is consensual but Thancred doesn't know who it is. So take as you will.

Lahabrea kept glancing at the door as he nursed his drink. His new companion was late. He smirked slightly knowing it was probably his fault. The chaos he had been spreading had been keeping the Scions busy; especially a certain bard. That one had been gobbling up all the breadcrumbs he had scattered across Thanalan. It was amusing but the best part was what happened in the evenings.

The door swung finally opened and in stepped Thancred. After a quick glance, he spotted his new friend and made his way over to the table. Lahabrea motioned to the server for two drinks as the Scion sat down. “You’re late today.”

“Aye, work was hard today,” Thancred sighed as he relaxed back in his chair. A quick listen proved there was nothing worthy of eavesdropping so he relaxed. “The roads are getting dangerous. You should be careful when transporting things, Lambert. Especially if there’s any crystals involved.”

“I’ll be fine,” Lahabrea chuckled softly. These exchanges grew more and more amusing. He still remembered when the Scion was suspicious of him. Yet as the trader Lambert, he played it safe and soon was deemed harmless. A role he’d continued to play… until he got his new vessel.

“I worry though.” Thancred frowned before graciously taking his drink when it was brought over. He took a long chug and let out a noise of contentment. “No offense but you’re not exactly the strongest. If you get tangled up in all this then you might not get out alive.”

_If only you knew I was the one pulling the strings_ , The Ascian smiled innocently. “I can fight though. I’m more worried about you though. Have you been sleeping well?” He asked with false concern as he reached out to touch the other’s face. Cupping Thancred’s cheek, he gently stroked his thumb over the faint bags. “You look exhausted.”

“I’ll be fine,” The Scion repeated the earlier words back with a teasing grin. But he leaned against the hand and slowly closed his eyes. “…I could use a break though. Maybe I’ll take a vacation in Limsa when this is over.”

“You should rest some,” Lahabrea suggested as he continued to stroke Thancred’s face. The man was tired but his walls were still too strong for a possession. A few more cracks would have them breaking. “How about you come to my room tonight.”

The Scion opened his eyes a bit. “You’re offering? I thought you were against it.”

“You wooed me over,” Lahabrea replied lowly as he leaned forward for a chaste kiss. He smirked as he watched Thancred’s eyes go to his lips. Luckily the man was such a deviant. His hand trailed downward and he looped a finger under the collar. “I’ve been wondering… is this fashion or do you enjoy being a sub?”

“Yes,” Thancred laughed in response. Lahabrea didn’t miss the lust that passed through the rogue’s eyes before it faded to uncertainty. “Mayhaps not tonight though. I don’t think I could be a good sub with how tired I am.”

“That’s alright.” Lahabrea shrugged as he took a long drink. There was a look of disappointment that crossed Thancred’s face. The Scion opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. “But I’m assuming you’re find with a more casual round? Although if you’re up for it, I could fuck you until you pass out. How does that sound?”

Thancred blinked at the other in surprise. “…I had you painted as someone more reserved than that,” He admitted before grabbing his drink and downing it. “But to answer your question, it sounds great. Shall we go now?”

“Let me pay first,” Lahabrea chuckled as he slid over his half-empty drink. “We can go when you finish that.”

It didn’t take them long to leave the bar.

\-----

Lahabrea smirked at the sight before him. He wondered what the great Louisoix would think of this sight. One of his prized pupils currently making out with the enemy. But that thought was quickly abandoned as Thancred began kissing down his neck while hastily trying to undo his shirt. A little too fast for his taste but he let it slide for now.

When his shirt was removed, he grabbed Thancred by the collar and gently pulled him along. Sitting on the edge, he pulled the Scion to the floor between his legs. “Good job with the shirt. Now my pants need the same treatment.”

Thancred’s hands rushed to undo the ties before they were grabbed. “Slowly though. Lets enjoy this.” He groaned impatiently but did what he was asked. Slowly he undid the ties and pulled the pants down leaving the other only in small clothes.

“Is that better, master?” The Scion questioned cheekily as he leaned back to pull at his tunic. “Shall I strip now?”

“Of course.” Lahabrea relaxed as he watched the rogue begin to strip. Judging by Thancred’s smirk, the rogue thought his slow pace was frustrating the other. But the Ascian was enjoying the sight. A strong body that was flexible and fast. A perfect vessel. “Now your smallclothes.”

“And what about yours?” Thancred countered as he took his off with no shame. His erection now bobbing proudly in the open.

“You can take them off now,” Lahabrea replied as he leaned back. Lifting his hips, Thancred helped pull them down. “Now I want you please me. But your hands can’t touch my penis. And keep it slow.”

The Scion chuckled to himself at the formal term but quickly got to work. He began with kissing up one leg while his hand traced patterns on the other. Playfully he bit at a thigh and when he heard a low moan, he sucked on the patch of skin. Satisfied at the mark, he continued kissing upward until he reached his prize.

Keeping it slow, he gently kissed the tip before trying to kiss down it. Since he couldn’t use his hands it was a bit hard to do his normal techniques. Still he tried his best as he trailed his tongue along a vein. His tongue swirled around the head before wrapping his lips around it. He flicked the slit with his tongue before beginning to bob his head; slowly taking the cock into his mouth. A couple of inches in and he stopped to focus on that little bit. He smirked up as best he could with a mouth full of dick.

“When I said slow, I didn’t mean to be this much of a tease,” Lahabrea scowled as he grabbed Thancred’s head and lightly pushed him to take more in. He let out a pleased sigh when the Scion continued to bob his head for more. “Just like that. Good job.”

The praise made Thancred’s dick twitch and he continued to take more into his mouth. This wasn’t the biggest thing he had in his mouth but it was bigger than an average Hyur. He relaxed his throat as tried to deep throat it all. A few more bobs and his lips touched the base. He swallowed around the dick before humming. The vibrations caused Lahabrea to moan and his hand clenched the white hair tightly. Thancred moaned as well from the pain and the noise. To him the sounds of pleasure were just another form of praise.

When the hand released its grip, he pulled back a bit for some air before resuming. His hand reached between his legs to stroke himself. He had wrapped his hand around his cock and his thumb had just began to play with his slit when his hair was gripped tightly again.

“Hands on my thighs,” Lahabrea ordered and the Scion instantly complied instantly. This time he didn’t full relax his grip. He watched as his dick was sucked before taking his pleasure into his own hands. Gripping Thancred’s head tightly he began to fuck his mouth roughly. There was a little bit of resistance but after a few thrust Thancred was fully deep throating him. Even better was there was no protest.

“Swallow everything,” The Ascian ordered as he felt himself getting close. The Scion closed his eyes and readied himself. Lahabrea muttered a quick spell under his breath as he thrusted a couple more times before burring his cock down Thancred’s throat as he came with a grunt. The other obediently swallowed everything before pulling away.

“Your cum is kind of sweet,” Thancred noted as he licked his lips. The spell had put a bit of dark aether into the orgasm but not enough to be noticeable. “Can I touch myself now?”

“No.” Lahabrea smirked as he quickly recovered. “Get on your hands and knees. Stay on the rug. Let’s not ruin the sheets.”

The Scion whined but did what he was asked. He sighed as he heard a cork popped. As much as he wanted to be fucked into oblivion, his cock wanted attention now. He jerked when he felt something cold finally touch it. “Sorry. Should I have warmed up the oil?”

“Yeah,” Thancred moaned in relief as Lahabrea’s hand got to work. His strokes were precise and the pleasure was mounting fast. He was so close but suddenly the fingers gripped the base of his dick while a finger slipped into his ass. “Come on… Just let me come already.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Lahabrea hummed as he slipped another finger in. It was a tight fit but quickly massaged the inner walls as he made sure to avoid the other’s prostate. His other hand firmly prevented Thancred from coming as he inserted a third finger. They delved in deep and brushed against a bundle of nerves.

“Please!” Thancred begged as he shuddered in pleasure. “I’m so close. Just let me cum al-”

His words were cut off as Lahabrea pressed hard against his prostate and stroked down on his dick at the same time. With a cry he was orgasiming. His cum splattered haphazardly below him before his arms gave out. He fell forward barely missing the mess as his legs remained upright.

“You came a lot,” The Ascian noted as he removed his fingers from Thancred’s ass. Coating his cock with oil, he lined himself up with the now relaxed hole. “Is that normal?”

“Yeah. I guess it’s my- hey! I need a-” Thancred’s gritted back a cry of pleasure and pain as Lahabrea thrusted in. Barely giving him time to adjust, a slow pace was started. “S-stop. I’m still too sensitive from coming.”

“Do you really want me too?” Lahabrea questioned but the only answer he received was a cross between a cry and a moan. “You’ll never pass out from sex if you don’t push yourself.”

“Smartass,” He panted before gritting his teeth as the thrusts became faster. It was a steady pace now but his body was too sensitive to register it as anything but rough. Although it was close to painful, he found still found it pleasurable. “More…”

“First you tell me to stop, and now you want more?” The Ascian chuckled lowly as his hand snacked around to stroke Thancred’s twitching dick. “But it looks like you’re becoming hard again. I guess I can give you more.”

Thancred whined quietly when his cock was released. He didn’t have time to complain though as Lahabrea gripped his hips and angled a thrust directly on his prostate. His sounds had softened but he kept moaning as he was fucked.

“Touch yourself,” The Ascian demanded with a smirk while watching Thancred start to compose himself. The man steadied himself on one arm before stroking his dick with the other. His ass began to squeeze around Lahabrea’s cock as he did so. “Good.”

“Yeah you are,” Thancred moaned as Lahabrea moved faster. His dick was now fully hard in his hand as he stroked in time to the fast pace. Soon his prostate was getting hit each time making his mind quickly get lost in pleasure.

The Ascian muttered another spell as he felt Thancred getting close. “What…?” The Scion questioned before a moan.

“I said come for me,” Lahabrea said huskily causing Thancred to tumble over the edge. Shuttering, he came again as his ass squeezed tightly around Lahabrea’s cock. Following suit, The Ascian thrusted in deep and came as well. The darkness in his cum seeping into Thancred quickly as he was filled with it.

“Gods I feel full now,” Thancred moaned as he pulled away. Flopping to the side, he avoided his puddle of cum. “I feel a little bad for whoever has to clean that.”

“And what about all the sheets you’ve ruined?” Lahabrea chuckled before moving to help Thancred up. The rogue leaned against him; almost falling asleep standing up. “Looks like this was a success. Or next time should I keep going until you pass out completely?”

“This was fine,” Thancred yawned as he was helped to the bed. Collasping on it, he grimaced slightly when he felt cum drip out of his ass. “I should clean up…”

“Sleep,” The Ascian ordered softly as he covered Thancred’s eyes. It didn’t take long for the Scion to pass out. He watched a moment before getting into the bed beside him. A smile crossed his lips as saw the darkness take root in Thancred. 

As long as he kept overworking himself, his new vessel was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Microsoft word actually stopped at around 1800 words and I panicked. Ended up losing a couple of paragraphs but it was fine in the end.  
> Anyway this idea was for another fanfic which I don't know if I'll be rebooting or finishing.  
> Feel free to use these ideas in your writing or art. Try to credit me though if I inspire you.  
> You can follow me on twitter at DiegoonNio.


End file.
